


Does it bother you?

by commandermockery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Mother Clarke, Mother Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandermockery/pseuds/commandermockery
Summary: Clarke Griffin, mother to a one year old girl named Tris, develops a crush on her sisters ex girlfriend, Lexa. Lexa, a mother to a 6 year old Aden, never meant to fall for her ex's sister, but sometimes love has a mind of its own.G!P Lexa





	Does it bother you?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just something I'm throwing together based on my own experience!

Clarke kept blowing Lexa off, not ready to dive into a relationship with anyone especially her sister, Raven's, ex-girlfriend. Sure, they only dated for a few months and realized they were better off as friends, but still. You don't cross that sister line. Right?

"Just one date, if you hate it atleast you get a free dinner out of it" Was the snapchat Clarke received from Lexa, asking once again for a date. The problem is, well.. There has to be a problem. Life isn't that simple. Lexa is gorgeous, strong jaw line, tall, perfect complexion, and a smirk that sends girls to their knees. But why would someone like Lexa want someone like Clarke? Clarke, the curvy, short, single mother. She lived with her aunt who helped raise little Tris. She never got to learn what true love exactly was. She just got out of a long term relationship with a boy named Finn, who shattered her heart into pieces when she found out he was cheating on her for months with her best friend, Ontari. Not only did she lose her best friend of over ten years, but also her boyfriend and father to her child. 

"I don't know Lexa.." was all Clarke sent back. She didn't want to upset her sister by dating her ex, but also she didn't want to get hurt all over again. Sure, Lexa was a great person and a hard worker. Working out of town most days. She was also a great single mother to her son, Aden. Lexa was only 18 when she got her girlfriend, Costia, pregnant. Costia turned out to be a cheater also, so they split and share custody of their son. 

"If you hate it, I won't ask again." Lexa replied with a picture of her pouting those perfectly kissable lips. 

"Fine. Lunch this Thursday? I get off at 12 and have class at one" A picture of her converse with the words over them. She needed to talk to Raven before Thursday, not wanting to upset her sister but hoping she would be okay with it.

"You've got a date! Lunch and coffee?" 

"Sounds good *blushing emoji*" Coffee was kinda their thing. Clarke would be working, texting Lexa and she would randomly show up with coffee for Clarke. This had happened several times and only helped to make her crush grow for Lexa. She knew her order to the T. White Chocolate Mocha with an extra shot of espresso. 

Looking at her watch, it was 3:58 pm. Only 2 more minutes until she was off for the day. Then she could get home and talk to Raven.

\-----------------------

 

"Hey Aunt Aurora, I'm gonna take Tris to see Raven. We'll be back for dinner!" Clakre hollered to her Aunt.

"Okay! Be safe!" Chuckling, Clarke grabbed the diaper bag and Tris and put both in the car.

"Wanna go see Aunt Ray Ray?" Clarke cooed to her daughter.

"Ray Ray!" Tris screamed. 

"Yes, Ray Ray. C'mon, in you go." Clarke giggled as she buckled her daughter into her rear facing car seat. After buckling her daughter in, she made the short 5 minute drive to her sisters. Taking a deep breath as she pulled up, she got Tris out before walking up to the door. Knocking, she heard shuffling on the other side before..

"Baby!" Raven exclaimed before reaching out for her niece, hugging her close. "Not that I'm not happy to see the you two, but whats up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you.. about um, Lexa." See, Raven knew Lexa was crushing on Clarke and actually didn't mind. Although, she never expected her sister to like Lexa back. 

"Uh oh, what did she do now?"

"Nothing Nothing! I just may have agreed to go on a date with her?" Clarke said, biting her lip before looking up to her sister.

"Well Clarke, I'm not going to say no to you dating her if that makes you happy. She's been changing a lot recently and it's because she wants to impress you. She even quit smoking for you. I just want you to be careful, you know? Not that I think she would ever try to hurt you, but still."

"I understand sissy, but you're okay with it, really? Cause if you're not I won't go on the date." Raven smiled, seeing her sister flustered over someone for the first time since that asshole Finn hurt her.

"Yes sis, I'm okay with it." smiling, Clarke stood up and walked over to her sister for a hug.

"Thank you Raven, I really like her."

"I know, and she really likes you."

\---------------------

THURSDAY

Clarke kept checking the time, dressed in dark skinny jeans, a white shirt, and her favorite red flannel. The front door chimes, signalling someone coming in.

"Clarke?" Lexa calls out, before seeing Clarke sitting at her desk. 

"Hey you!" Clarke gets up nervously, hugging Lexa as a greeting. Lexa hugs her back, resting her head on top on Clarke's. 

"So I was thinking of taking you for chinese, how does that sound?" Lexa says as they pull away from the hug that lasted a few seconds longer than usually.

"I think that's a great idea, I love chinese." 

"Do you want to ride with me or follow me there?"

"I'll race you there?" 

"You'll win, I don't think Karen will beat your car." Lexa points out the window to her 2016 F-150 white ford truck. Clarke laughs before nudging Lexa, pointing to her car.

"Betty right there can run circles around your Karen." Her 2003 silver Nissan Pathfinder, not the nicest car but still, it does it's job.

\-----------------------

"So, what are you getting?" Clarke asks once she sits down.

"Mongolian Beef, nice and spicy."

"I think I'll stick with Sesame Chicken." They make small talk, flirting back and forth until their food comes out. "Mm, my favorite part is the fortune cookies" Clarke says as she finishes her plate, rubbing her stomach.

"Well, You know you have to eat the cookie for the fortune to come true." 

"Who doesn't eat the cookie?" Clarke gasp, jokingly. 

"Do you think you have time for coffee still?" Lexa asks looking at her watch, seeing its only 12;30. 

"I think I can do that" Clarke says, not ready for the date to be over quite yet. Lexa pays the bill before they get in their seperate cars to drive to get coffee.

\------------------------

"I'm paying for the coffee since you got lunch." Clarke says, reaching for her wallet. Lexa shakes her head, bumping clarke to the side to pay. They wrestle, much to the amusement of the cashier, until finally Clarke gives up once Lexa swipes her card. 

"I just have to say, you two make a lovely couple." The girl with gauges behind the counter says, smirking as Lexa and Clarke look at each other and laugh. They find a place to sit, waiting for their coffee. 

"Clarke!" the barista calls out, causing Clarke to jump some making Lexa laugh. She gets her blue cup of coffee and see's a white circle on it.

"Odd, I wonder why there is just a blank circle on it." Clarke says studying the cup.

"I think they got in trouble for using Christmas themed cups."

"but, its September.." 

"Lexa!" The barista says, a flirty tone in her voice.

"Hm, I got an owl." Lexa shows Clarke that her blank circle has an owl drawn on it. Clarke slits her eyes, feeling jealousy rage through her for a second.

"Why didn't I get a drawing?"

"I guess I'm special" Lexa teases, sipping on her coffee. Clarke looks at the time, frowning when she sees its 1:00.

"Oh shit, I'm late for class. I'm sorry but I have to go." Clarke says before standing up.

"Maybe we can hangout again some other time?" Lexa asks hopefully. 

"I'd like that." Clarke smiles before hugging Lexa. She looks up during the hug by the cars to see Lexa looking down at her. SLowly, they close the gap between their lips, sharing their first kiss.

"Wow." Lexa says, smiling.

"Yeah, wow. See you later?"

"Of course" Smiling, they both get in their cars and drive away.


End file.
